


Devil's Trap

by apollosflame (lalliana)



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Demon!Logan, M/M, Magic, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalliana/pseuds/apollosflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>“You’ve never faced something like </em>him<em> before, believe me. He won’t hurt me.”</em></p><p><em>“J,” Sebastian said, staring at his friend incredulously, “He’s a demon. Of </em>course<em> he’s going to hurt you.”</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Trap

The room was small but surprisingly dry, filled hooded figures lined along the walls, standing less then a foot away from each other. Most of them was shuffling nervously and fiddling with wooden prayer beads, or crossing themselves as they muttered prayers. A few were calm, serenely sharpening iron weapons or re-checking the blessed bullets in their guns, glancing, emotionless, at the man finishing up the large devil’s trap in the center of the room.

The slender man stood gracefully, glancing speculatively across the white design, double- and triple-checking for errors he knew he didn’t make. Once he was sure it was secure, he turned to the head of the room, across from the only entrance. There was a single chair settled in the middle of the wall, a few feet between it and the hooded figures on either side. The two closest kept giving the man shackled to the chair wary glances, not wanting to be too close.

“Julian,” the man said gently, reaching out to blush a lock of hair from the bound man’s face, “It’s going to be alright.”

Julian glared, clenching his fists as he tensed against the iron cuffs around his wrist, bicep, and just below his elbow, keeping him trapped against the chair. Those, combined with the cuffs around his ankles and knees, made it obvious he wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

“You’re making a mistake, Sebastian,” Julian hissed, expression caught between fear for his friend and agitation as a soft chant began to fill the air. “All this is going to do is make things worse.”

“J, we found traces of demon energy all over you and your room. There’s a demonic mark on  _your neck_. We know, okay? And we’ve been fighting demons our whole lives, this should be no problem.”

That drew a sardonic laugh from Julian. “You’ve never faced something like  _him_  before, believe me. He won’t hurt me.”

“J,” Sebastian said, staring at his friend incredulously, “He’s a  _demon_. Of  _course_  he’s going to hurt you.”

Julian made a strangled noise in his throat, gritting his teeth and glaring at his friend. “You’re not listening. He’s not like any old demon, S, he’s, he’s - oh.” Julian’s eyes went hazy, a flush dancing up his face and his breath suddenly becoming ragged. “ _Oh_.” He leaned back into the chair, tilting his head and arching his back with a moan, struggling weakly against the restraints. A faint mewl of pleasure escaped him as his eyes fluttered closed, lips parting to gasp air into his lungs, his hip jerking against nothing and the rest of his body shuddering. “He’s  _here_.”

Sebastian stood, turned, and pulled out a black gun in a single, fluid movement. His eyes stayed trained to the black mist swirling in the center of the room, ignoring the faint humming in the air and Julian’s gasps and moans. The others in the room watched as well, weapons in hand while the black mist formed into a tall column. After a few moments, the mist stopped it’s writhing movement and slid to the ground, revealing a tall man.

Sebastian blinked, hand tightening around his gun in surprise. The man was _gorgeous_. He looked like a rich business man, from the fitted black suit he was wearing to his slightly tanned skin and golden blond hair. In fact, the only thing about him that seem remotely strange was the unnatural color of his eyes, a bright, neon green that nearly glowed.

The man glanced casually around the room with an amused expression before his eyes fell on Julian. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, his eyes predatory. Julian whimpered, and Sebastian could hear the rustling of cloth and creaking of the chair as he struggled against the restraints. Eyes narrowing, Sebastian stepped in front of Julian, blocking him from the blond man’s gaze.

The man glanced up at Sebastian’s face with annoyance, then crossed his arms and tilted his head as he regarded the slender brunet. “Let him go.”

Clenching his jaw, Sebastian’s finger tightened on the trigger. He nodded to the men along the walls, and they began to chant once again.

_"Regna terrae, cantate Deo, psallite Domino_ _…_ _"_

The man twitched, a brief expression of discomfort flitting across his face before it was replaced by anger. His lip curled up into a snarl and his eyes flickered, the white sclera turning black and the pupils turning to slits.

_"Qui fertis super caelum caeli ad Orientem_ _-_ _"_

There was a loud rush of wind, and the chant was cut short. The hunters in the room cryed out as they were thrown violently against the walls then fell to the floor, most unconscious. Those that weren’t could only groan in pain and curl into themselves, barely aware of anything but their aching bodies, and only one or two tried, unsuccessfully, to reach for the weapons. The only ones left unharmed were Julian and Sebastian, who hadn’t been touched by the sudden wave of power. Sebastian did, however, feel the tight clutch of fear and panic wrapping around his heart as the demon glared at him and, with the air of mocking ease, stepped out of the devil’s trap.

Sebastian froze. “How -”

“Oh please,” the demon sneered, annoyed. A twist of his fingers had Sebastian trapped against the wall, pinned a few feet above the floor. “Using a trap like that on something like me is the equivalent of trying to use a butterfly net to capture a bear. Only a minor annoyance and, frankly, a bit insulting.”

Sebastian tried to speak, but the only thing that would pass the invisible weight against his throat were a few garbled sounds. The demon dismissed his presence with a roll of his eyes, turning, instead, to watch Julian. The trapped man was panting for breath, eyes dark and frenzied as he struggled against his binds.

“Logan, Logan,  _please_.”

The demon smiled, and, with only a small flash in his eyes, Julian was suddenly free from the cuffs. He scrambled from the chair to press himself up against the taller creature, hands clenching in the fabric covering the blond’s chest as Julian nipped at the demon’s jaw, whimpering and writhing against Logan. “Jules,” the demon said, voice like velvet, and he kissed Julian’s ear gently. “My little kitten. Did you miss me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Julian moaned, pressing his face into the demon’s neck. He jerked and let out a soft cry when he was pulled close, a hand sliding up his shirt and fingers dancing up the nobs of Julian’s spine. “So  _much_.”

Smiling again, the demon grabbed Julian’s jaw, turning the brunet’s head to pull him into a biting kiss, nipping at Julian’s lips then licking into his mouth, demanding entrance. Julian let him in easily, whimpering and curling his fingers over the blond’s shoulders. “Good boy,” the demon said, cupping Julian’s face and brushing his thumb over Julian’s swollen lips. The other hand smoothed back down the arch of Julian’s spine. Julian was panting and making small ' _ah_ ' noises at every brush of skin until the hand slipped into his pants, and he was suddenly whimpering and whining, breath speeding up. Then, he suddenly jerked and froze, back bowed and hips tilting up, his eyes and mouth opening wide in a silent scream.

“Such a good boy,” the demon said again, watching as Julian blinked and stared at nothing, entire body trembling. Sebastian could see the demon’s forearm flexing, the subtle movement of his hand against Julian’s ass under the his pants, the way Julian started to jerk his hips back into that hand.

The door to the room slammed open with a loud crash, and Sebastian moved his eyes to see Dwight standing in the doorway, his blessed gun in hand. He paled as he saw Logan, taking in a shuddering breath and Sebastian suddenly knew that they were screwed, if  _Dwight Houston_  was afraid of the demon.

“Logan,” Dwight said evenly, keeping his eyes and gun trained on the demon, “what are you doing here?”

“I was summoned,” the demon answered, barely glancing at Dwight, instead running his knuckles softly against Julian’s cheek. “I believe that acolyte, there,” he nodded towards Sebastian, “had thought to ‘save’ my Kitten from the big bad demon. Unfortunately,” the demon smiled, his hand twitched and Julian mewled, turning to mouth at the demon’s neck with half-lidded, hazy eyes, “the boy didn’t know that it was I who claimed him.” The black mist from before began to swirl around their feet, crawling slowly up the demon and Julian’s legs.

“I can’t let you take him,” Dwight said, moving slowly into the room. He paused, and winced at the demon’s laugh.

“You don’t have a choice, Houston,” the demon said, and Sebastian was suddenly released. He fell to the floor in a heap, stars dancing in front of his vision as he gulped in air, bracing himself against the wall. “I’ve been merciful enough to not disembowel everyone in this room, but my patience is at it’s end.”The mist was swirling around their chests by now, and Sebastian knew that Julian couldn’t be saved.

“Goodbye, Houston. I suggest you teach your soldiers better.”

And with a swirl of black mist, and a single burst of snake-like energy, they were gone.


End file.
